Many animals require intravenous treatments or medications which further require appropriate equipment to suspend the treatment while in use. Placing the intravenous equipment on a ground surface is an irresponsible choice when dealing with the unpredictable characteristics of animals. Also many stalls or similar accommodations for animals are cramped and lacking of sufficient elevated support options. Various ways to suspend intravenous are known. They include makeshift structures and persons retaining intravenous equipment during treatments; each of which retains intravenous equipment.
Various attempts have been made to provide portable IV hangers. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. Patent No. 2004/0,222,341, issued in the name of Breda et al., describes an intravenous infusing equipment hanger assembly comprising a mounting plate for attachment onto a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,145, issued in the name of Lawrie, describes an adjustable intravenous bottle pendant assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,632, issued in the name of Johnson, describes an apparatus for suspending articles overhead.
While these attempts may fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many are not suited to provide adequate suspension to intravenous equipment. Others are limited and provide a permanent suspension to items.